


Forever's Tonight

by psychotraumatic



Series: Songs for Relief [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Body Worship, Gyuhao, M/M, PWP, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no timeFeels like forever even if forever's tonightJust lay with me, waste this night away with meYou're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta sayI'm so fucking happy you're alive





	Forever's Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of [Bazzi's Mine](https://open.spotify.com/track/7uzmGiiJyRfuViKKK3lVmR?si=zmZDfYYAR36k1hCQ5KQI5Q).

Minghao looks on with a judging expression as everyone talks over each other. They’re just about ready to head home after an emotional concert and a hearty celebratory dinner when their managers started asking who was staying where. There were a few grumbles about not seeing the point of separate dorms when all 13 members end up moving between places, joking that they just requested it to give their managers a hard time. That only proceeds to rile everyone up, arguing who needs to switch rooms. He can only pat Chan on the back as he whines about not wanting to sleep on the couch.  
  
He tunes out of the conversation, letting everyone else figure things out. One of the joys of having two dorms is that he has a room to himself. Junhui made the case for him when they first visited the place, pointing out that he can fit all his collections without bothering anyone. Of course, that made the older Chinese boy need to share his space with two others. Sometimes, he really loves his best friend.  
  
A tug on his arm pulls Minghao from his reverie, finding an amused Junhui looking down at him. “Time to go home.”  
  
He lets himself be led to the vans, totally not paying any attention to his surroundings. He's tired enough to just go wherever they take him to. The next thing he knows, he's being pushed to the bathroom and instructed to shower so he can finally rest.  
  
After a long couple of minutes, Minghao exits the shower, running a towel through his hair as he walks towards his bedroom, stopping short when he notices the door.  
  
He makes it a habit to keep his door closed, not wanting anyone to come in and disturb whatever display he has set up, especially if he was painting. Yet the door's ajar, soft and warm light filtering through the gap. The faint notes of a jazz album reaches his ears, immediately calming him down.  
  
Minghao makes his way in, closing the door behind him. Mingyu is sprawled on his bed, right arm cover his eyes while his left hand plays to the beat of the music against the mattress. There are two glasses of wine at his bedside table, the bottle of his current favorite sitting behind them.  
  
Minghao hangs his towel on a rack before making his way to the bed. Rather than fit himself in the small space remaining, he crawls over Mingyu, laying on top of the tall boy, settling his head against his chest. The sound and feeling of the other's heartbeat is soothing, perhaps more than the soft music playing in the background.  
  
Minghao sighs in contentment when Mingyu wraps strong arms around him, a full bicep coming to view. Minghao can't help but press a kiss against it, nuzzling against the firm flesh. He doesn't care if Mingyu laughs at him because of it.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Minghao hums, not quite sure what the other was asking.  
  
"How's your back?" Mingyu specifies.  
  
"Not as bad as I thought," he replies. "Not 100%, but not that bad either."  
  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad?"  
  
"A 3," Minghao says. "Junhui and Seungcheol took care of me last night. I did all of my stretches under Soonyoung's watch earlier, too. This is just the usual 'I' m so fucking tired, let me rest for 2 days and I'll be fine' pain."

Mingyu whines adorably, making him lift his head to look at the other curiously. Minghao chuckles at the puppy eyes he’s getting, fully aware what the tall boy wanted.

“You do know that I said 2 days because I already factored in the fact that you’re here, right?” he says, smirking at the scandalized face Mingyu makes.

Minghao knows the other too well, already expecting the quick turn of their bodies as Mingyu maneuvers himself on top of him, settling between his legs. His hands trail up the rapper’s arms, giving his biceps a firm squeeze before interlocking his fingers behind his neck.

“You were amazing tonight,” Mingyu says softly, eyes boring straight into his with all the sincerity he has in his body.

Minghao can only hum in response, anything he has to say dying at the tip of his tongue as Mingyu swoops down to capture his lips. He can taste the alcohol in his mouth, reminding him of fruity tartness of the drink waiting by the bed. It’s more intoxicating than he remembers, or perhaps it was just in the way Mingyu kisses him senseless.

There’s a lot of pushing and pulling, and Minghao finds himself looking up at a shirtless Mingyu kneeling above him, thick thighs framing his slim waist. The next thing he knows, liquid is pouring down his chest, making him gasp at the cold sensation.

The cold is quickly replaced with warmth, moaning as Mingyu’s mouth follows the trail of wine down his torso. Minghao mewls as the tall boy laps at the liquid, biting and sucking at his weak spots, turning him into a writhing mess.

Mingyu holds him down, attempting to keep him still with a firm grip on his arms. “Try not to move too much,” he mumbles against Minghao’s stomach. “You don’t want the wine to go to waste, do you?”

Minghao argues that it’s what the glasses are for, though his remark lacks any heat.

“It tastes better when I drink it from you,” Mingyu says, teasing him as his tongue dips into his navel.

Minghao loses all coherent thought as Mingyu moves even lower, mouthing at the lines of his hips while pouring wine down his body little by little. He can’t help but thrust upwards when the other’s hair brushes against his cock, groaning as he feels the puffs of air from Mingyu’s chuckling against his skin.

“Be patient,” Mingyu chastises. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Minghao lets him have his way. Mingyu drinks wine from his skin and he tastes it off of the other’s tongue. He flushes a deep red as Mingyu whispers his praises – about how warm he feels, how good he tastes, how fucked out he already looks. Each one is accented with teasing touches and kisses, leaving Minghao pliant under him.

A shiver goes up his spine when Mingyu finally puts his mouth where Minghao wants it, lips ghosting up and down the sides of his cock, tongue darting out to taste the tip.

Minghao prides himself for being in control, but tonight he begs, surrendering himself to all of Mingyu’s ministrations. He's too far gone by the time the tall boy slides into him, blunt nails raking against tan skin as Minghao chases for release. All he can do is chant Mingyu's name in cadence to the other's thrusts.

From the large hands gripping at his hips, to the purposeful thrusts deep into his core, to the sweet nothings whispered by his ear, Mingyu gives his all to push Minghao over the edge. His climax triggers the other's, both riding their highs with moans of I love you's against their lips.

Minghao whimpers when Mingyu pulls out, already missing the feeling of completeness only the other can give him. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Mingyu cleans himself up before doing the same to him, hissing at the coolness of wet wipes hitting his heated skin. He whines when Mingyu's giggles reach his ears, pouting for him to hurry up and get in bed.

Mingyu relents, sliding onto the mattress and pulling the blankets over their naked forms. It's a tight fit, but they make it work. With all the strength Minghao has left in him, he climbs over Mingyu, every inch of skin pressed against each other as he lies on top of the taller boy. Mingyu rakes his hand through Minghao's hair as the other nuzzles against his chest. 

With his ear over Mingyu's heart, Minghao closes his eyes, letting his heartbeat act as the lullaby that sings him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is the last of the series or if I keep it ongoing. Do let me know if you want to see more, whether here or on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hypnotic_scene).


End file.
